


The Calling

by Koukaiaru



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Intergalactic Booty Call, Marking, Other, PWP, Sounding, Tentacle Alien - Freeform, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koukaiaru/pseuds/Koukaiaru
Summary: The one night stand with the tentacle-armed alien left Agent H with new desires that he has some trouble addressing properly.





	The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME FOR THIS.  
> If you saw the movie then you saw that fucking scene where Hemsworth's glorious chest is covered with friggin marks from tentacle suckers (AFTER SEX NO LESS) I mean COME ON. I am only human. This fic had to happen.  
> I regret nothing.

Henry couldn’t sleep. He’d been feeling really wired lately and he had no idea why. It was like there were electric currents running constantly running under his skin, powering him up but making him anxious at the same time. He had no idea what to do with himself. His body was obviously trying to tell him something, while his brain had yet to catch up with it.

He was the boss now, of the London branch at least. High H. He was still getting used to that one.

At first, things were really hectic - dealing with the aftermath of the second Hive attack, getting used to his new scope of responsibility… It all took a toll on him and, admittedly, he wasn’t sleeping too well at first, but things have calmed down since then and he’s expected everything to go back to normal.

Except it didn’t. He still wasn’t sleeping too well and when he did… well, there were _dreams._ And he didn’t really want to be having those dreams.

They somehow always circled back to that night he spent with the alien boss’s wife, whose name he couldn’t even remember now. He was completely sloshed that day, and then poisoned. Who’d remember names after that.

She wanted sex from him and he delivered, because she did indeed save his life, but the experience was- bizzare to say the least. He was never particularly alien-inclined. But then the morning after came and he woke up with that tentacle arm of hers suctioned to his chest, and while he did everything in his power to get that thing off of himself and slink away as quietly as possible, he still couldn’t get it out of his mind.

It left marks on his chest. Marks that stayed on it for days, red and sensitive and so obviously tentacle-shaped. He couldn’t help but stare at himself in the mirror until they had faded away. It was disturbing, but still it kept coming back to him at weirdest times, more often than not in his sleep. He had no idea why.

He’s seen other members of her race in their headquarters but they still held no appeal to him. Those arms however… The first time he saw one of them in a top, tentacle arms uncovered, the electric currents under his skin became even more alive and he felt his dick stir in his pants, and wow. That was one hell of a realisation.

He was horny.

For tentacles.

He almost fell off his chair in the office overlooking the open space below. Hopefully no one has seen that.

He actively tried not to think about it once he realised what was going on. He even called M. to see if he could rekindle whatever micro tension they had got going on back when she was in London, but she was back to her all-professional-no-time-for-romance gig for good it seemed. Ah well.

So he slept around. He had no trouble finding willing partners left and right. All he had to do was wink and they basically threw themselves at him. He enjoyed it, he really did, but still, there was that incessant feeling of something _missing_ , that just wouldn’t leave him alone.

It went on for months and he almost got used to it. Got used to the fact that if he somehow forgot himself and thought about it again it would get more reaction out of him than his bar hookups ever did. Everyone had issues. He could deal with his.

Or so he thought.

 

oOo

 

He was reading the latest reports in his office, sipping coffee and trying to come up with what to do with an alien race of creatures larger than elephants seeking refuge on Earth, when he heard some clamor below.

“Coming through, coming through!” Agent D. was shouting while everyone around gave him and his partner E. space to roll a giant platform trolley between them. On it was mounted a large aquarium with a translucent creature inside.

“Someone get High H. here! We have a new unidentified species here,” E. requested at the crowd while Henry was stuck looking at the thing in the aquarium. It was huge and seemed spherical, but he was too far away to really make out its shape. Hearing his name called, he made it out of his office to take a closer look.

He froze when he approached the tank enough to finally realise what was inside. It was basically a swarm of nearly transparent, bluish tentacles. They were squirming inside the tank, barely fitting inside. He couldn’t even see if the creature had some sort of corpus or if it was made of tentacles alone.

“Is it sentient?” he finally managed to ask, looking at his agents with what he hoped was a professional, not-at-all-disturbed expression.

“We have no idea. It’s the first time we’re seeing it. Found it making cozy with some ships on the river. We didn’t really have time to see if it could talk.” He poked the glass of the tank sharply, with a “Hey you, do you understand us?”

That seemed to get a reaction out of the creature. The tentacles started moving faster and out of the way, like they were suddenly caught in a whirl. And then there was an eye staring at them, looking from one face to the next, but not staying on anyone for too long. Henry felt his pants tighten a little, when it finally reached him, looking straight into his eyes with a sort of recognition in it, as if it was reading his mind. And then it looked down, straight at the barely visible bulge in his pants. Or at least at what he hoped was a barely visible bulge considering he was surrounded by at least thirty of his subordinates. The creature just kept staring at him, eye moving up and down, until a voice broke through the tense atmosphere.

“Alright, let’s get it down to the lab. They can look at it tomorrow. Now let’s just all get out of here,” said C., shooing everyone away while pointing at his watch. It was indeed getting quite late, and though none of them really had lives outside of this job, they still needed to at least be able to buy groceries and sleep the craziness off.

He still had the elephant-sized refugees to deal with, though, so he reluctantly made his way back to his office, watching his employees pack their things and go in the opposite direction.

All the while he tried not to think about the creature in the tank with what seemed like hundreds of tentacles and an all-knowing eye that saw right through his fragile façade. He was fucked.

The report made no sense, the letters kept moving on the paper, he kept reading the same line ten times… It was useless. There was no way in hell he could focus on anything after seeing that- that _thing._ They had no name for it, they didn’t know if it was a he or a she, didn’t know where it came from or what for, but all he could think about was that eye. As if it was fucking beckoning him.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed heavily and stared at his desk. If he had some alien powers there would probably be a hole burned through it at this point. Taking a few deep breaths he suddenly stood up and went over to the little counter on the side of his office, where he kept a bottle of an expensive whiskey with two tumblers. He filled one with way more liquid than was elegant and then downed it all in one go, hoping the burn would clear his head a little.

What the fuck was he even thinking? He would go there and- what exactly? It was basically an octopus for all they knew, mindless and lost on a different planet due to circumstance. He took another deep breath and ran a hand through his hair again, not caring how messy it must’ve looked by then. The whiskey was already spreading its warmth through him and he found himself loosening his tie a little.

 _It wouldn’t really hurt to take a closer look, would it?_ He thought to himself and sat the tumbler down with a loud clunk.

Making up his mind he made his way out of the office, nodding at the few agents that were still finishing up their work on his way. No one would even notice him going to the lab, he had clearance to go everywhere he pleased.

The basement was thankfully empty, with the lights out and main doors secured. He still made sure to look for any movement or noise as he entered, he didn’t want to get caught - he paused - caught doing nothing. He was going to do nothing. He was just going there to inspect this strange creature more closely, it was his _job_.

The tank was hidden in a small room, metal doors ensuring no radiation or any other alien substances, if there were any, could get out. And seeing as they knew nothing about this species it was logical to keep it under such lockup. Better safe than sorry. Although right now his mind was more inclined towards better sorry than curious.

He slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him before turning around and pausing to gape in awe. He was certain the lights were on, but they weren’t. The lights were out but the room was still lit up, for the creature in the tank was glowing. It’s whole body was like a giant, neon blue light bulb. It was beautiful in its own bizarre way.

He approached the tank slowly, noticing that the tentacles weren’t really moving. They just floated peacefully in the water, letting out the blue glow. Some of them had a stronger shine to them and he noticed it was coming from the suction cups on some of them. He gulped.

He wasn’t really thinking about it when he moved his hand to touch the glass. The noise, no matter how quiet to his human ears, seemed to stir the creature awake. The tentacles floated away in that  same whirl of movement as before to reveal the eye that immediately landed on him.

**you**

And he could swear it was his own brain talking at him, but the voice was different, as if inserted into his head somehow.

**i wondered when you would visit**

He stared back at the eye not really knowing how to address it, should he speak? Should he think?

**thinking is enough. i can read your mind**

“I called it!” he let out, feeling a very misplaced sense of achievement, all things considered. He recovered pretty quickly. “What _are_ you?”

**q’arnit**

“That tells me nothing,” he said, shrugging. At least now they knew the creature, or the q’arnit, could communicate, so they’ll find out all about it pretty soon. Including the purpose of its visit to Earth.

**i heard a calling**

“What?”

**you asked for purpose. i heard a calling. your calling.**

“My calling,” he said flatly, still out loud, because it just felt weird to talk inside his head, even if the q’arnit knew exactly what he was thinking.

**you’re the only one who can hear me. your lab creatures won’t find out anything.**

“The only one? Now why the hell would I be the only one? What’s your business here? Do you wish to harm this planet?” he asked, getting more and more confused with each second. He had no idea what the hell was going on.

**no harm. only pleasure.**

Only plea- “What?!”

**open the lid.**

“Open the lid? You’re crazy. I’m not opening that lid. No way,” he refused with vehemence, even if he eyed the lid briefly. The word _pleasure_ kept ringing in his head like a song on repeat.

**yes, pleasure.**

Was this what he was missing for all those months? He couldn’t help but wonder.

**it was. i heard a calling. the q’arnit only answer to a calling.**

He looked at the q’arnit again and swallowed down all the excess saliva he was suddenly producing. _Sink or swim,_ he thought as he stared into the q’arnit’s mesmerising eye.

Gulping, he stood at the edge of the platform trolley and tried to reach the lid. Despite his height, he had to stand on his tiptoes to be able to move it. That thing was huge, and the q’arnit filled it to the brim. What the fuck was he doing?

He didn’t really have the time to ponder that question when a long, slim and smooth tentacle shot out of the tank and made its way to his face, gliding across his cheekbone and jaw in an almost tender manner. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

The tentacle was gentle as it caressed his face minutely, as if mapping it out, getting to know it. He found himself closing his eyes.

**that’s it. relax. you’re going to enjoy this.**

_Will you?_ He found himself thinking.

**oh i will.**

Not a second later two other tentacles, similar in size and shape to the first one made their way out of the tank and towards his tie. They untied it with little trouble, letting it fall to the ground, before moving onto the buttons of his shirt. They opened it one by one, tickling his chest while doing it. It was pleasant, and he found himself allowing it, not really ready for assessing his own judgement at the moment.

With his shirt open and tucked out of his pants the tentacles moved towards his shoulders, sliding the material down them, all the while caressing his skin with their smooth softness. He could feel the goosebumps rising and shivered again. It was a good feeling and he felt himself grow harder with each slide over his biceps or his chest.

Even more tentacles joined the first three and they were all running over his upper body, leaving no place untouched. They followed the lines of his pecs and abs, they caressed the line of his spine, they even mapped out his armpits which he found he didn’t mind at all. He was completely covered in a blanket of caress which didn’t compare to anything he has felt before. He’s never been touched like this. Hands couldn’t achieve this.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, wanting to see how it looked. Fascinated, he observed as at least a dozen of glowing tentacles moved over his chest in a smooth slide. They weren’t weirdly slick or disgusting, but rather smooth and pleasantly warm. Their bluish hue made it look as if he had actual electric currents running over his skin. Huh.

He watched as two tentacles made it to the button of his pants, undoing it, and then moving on to the zipper. It wasn’t long before his shoes and socks were off, followed by the pants, and he was standing completely naked, enveloped by two dozens of tentacles that were covering every inch of his skin. _Except for his cock_.

**patience.**

He snorted at that. How can he be patient when even the touch on his friggin ankles feels this good. He wanted those tentacles all over his private parts as well.

**fine.**

He let out a half-whine and sagged as suddenly all the tentacles were gone.

“Wha-“ he started, but he stopped as he saw five way bigger ones shooting out of the tank. Instead of emitting the soft glow they were actually shining, as they were all equipped with the blue suckers. They moved quickly, one for each of his arms and legs and one for his torso. They wound around him, suckers sticking to his skin so that their hold was secure and if he hadn’t been fully hard before he certainly was now, his cock leaking pre-come and bouncing against his abs.

Unable to move at all, he gasped as he felt himself being lifted into the air. Those tentacles were certainly strong, made it seem as if lifting him was no problem at all, and he knew his muscles were heavy. For some reason this show of force made him feel lightheaded. He only now realised he was completely at the q’arnit’s mercy.

But it did promise him pleasure, so he couldn’t find it in himself to try and fight the hold.

Two other tentacles appeared, different from the ones he’s seen before. They didn’t have suckers all over, but they did seem to have something similar to suction cups at their tips. He groaned as they attached themselves to his nipples and started sucking with abandon. He liked his nipples toyed with, he had them licked and sucked before, but it was nothing compared to the force with which they were being sucked at right now. It was as if someone put a vacuum to them and turned it on, full force. He loved it.

Gasping, he tried bucking his hips, needing to have anything on his throbbing dick, but the q’arnit wouldn’t have it, holding him in place and leaving his dick untouched. Instead, two of those caressing tentacles from the beginning started to fondle his balls carefully, a stark contrast to the way the other two were all but torturing his nipples.

He was so lost in the sensation that he startled when he felt another one moving back, sliding up and down against his asscrack. “What the-“ he whispered, not really coherent enough to voice the full thought.

**relax. pleasure.**

He took a deep breath and focussed on the sensation. Not like he could do anything about it. Besides, he was always a bit curious…

The tentacle moving against his asshole was different than the others. It had more slide to it, it was slick and covering him with some sort of substance that he quickly figured out the purpose of.

And then it poked.

He unwittingly tensed, so it started stroking again, making him relax. Two others joined, massaging his buttocks and making sure he felt good before trying to poke his rim again. This time he tried to give in to it.

The tentacle wasn’t wide, far from it, but he still felt the stretch as it slowly made its way inside. It was weird, but it didn’t hurt. He found himself relaxing more, his initial fear dissolving. The tentacle started moving. At first it was shallow -a little bit out and then back inside - but then it picked up, moving almost all the way out before slamming back in with ease. His ass was properly lubed, so it slid in and out effortlessly.

Then it did something. Twisted a little, changed the angle and-

“Oooooh my god. Do that again!” he found himself half saying, half moaning. And the q’arnit obliged, moving the tentacle so it hit that sweet spot again. God, he had been missing out on so much. Even if his dick didn’t get any attention soon, he was certain he could come from this alone.

The q’arnit took that thought as initiative to wind a thin tentacle around the base of his cock, slide in an intricate pattern around his balls and squeeze hard, making him gasp in pain, but with a hint of this weird sort of pain-induced pleasure as well. He certainly wasn’t going to be coming while this tentacle cock ring was in play.

As if satisfied with that, the q’arnit finally decided to pay attention to his neglected dick that was angry red and almost pulsing from the need to come. A truly bizarre looking tentacle approached it, looking like an open snake mouth, with a thin tongue poking out of it. He had no idea what that was for as he followed the almost predatory movement of the appendage towards his cock.

His eyes bulged with horror as he felt the thin tongue poking at his slit. _Surely it wouldn’t_ … Oh. He felt it sliding inside, slick with something, probably the same substance that was lubing his ass. It kept going deeper and deeper as the rest of the tentacle enveloped him from the outside. It stopped only when he was fully sheathed inside. He could still see himself through the transparent tentacle. Still angry red, although tinted blue. It was fascinating. And then the tentacle started to suck. He actually yelled.

It was too much. The sucking from the outside, the thin tentacle vibrating inside, the other tentacle still moving inside his ass, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He was covered in sweat and his heart felt as if it was going to beat its way out of his chest. He squirmed and kept curling his fingers and toes, the only parts of his body he could move, but it brought him no closer to his release. The deathly grip around the base of his cock and balls ensured that.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get more intense he felt another tentacle poking curiously against his ass. It was loose enough for it to make its way inside next to the first one and to start moving in tandem, hitting his prostate at twice the frequency.

He felt something wet on his cheeks, he could swear it was tears.

He couldn’t really follow what was happening after that. His senses were so overloaded with everything that was happening that he just let himself hang in the air, held by the creature, and get fucked by it in all ways possible. The feeling was inexplicably amazing despite it feeling like torture at the same time. He just wanted to come. He needed to come.

“P-p-p-please-“ he whined. “I need to-“

**come.**

And suddenly the thin tongue-like tentacle withdrew from his slit, and the other one unwound from around his balls and the base of his dick, no longer blocking his orgasm, while the mouth-like one kept sucking with strong, sure movements. He could swear he saw stars as he shot his load inside it. His orgasm hit him so strongly that he almost blacked out. He’s never come that hard before. Still letting out little whines he sagged even more into the q’arnit’s hold as his dick twitched in aftershocks, letting out the last spurts of come, before it was completely spent.

Meanwhile the other tentacles withdrew from his ass, leaving him feeling empty and missing the feeling. The ones previously sucking on his nipples were now smoothing over them, trying to soothe the reddened skin. He gasped every time they touched him. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to touch his nipples for days.

Coming down from his high, he was more aware of what was going on, and he saw that he was being gently caressed all over his body again, the tentacles soothing his strained muscles. Fascinated by the sight, he almost didn’t notice that he was being lowered to the ground, and expected to stand on his still wobbly legs.

Fuck, it was the best orgasm of his life.

After making sure he could stand the tentacles with suckers slowly let go of him, with a little difficulty as they tried to be gentle not to rip the hair out of his arms and legs. He immediately noticed the round red shapes they left on his skin. It was still nothing compared to what was left all around his torso. A truly marvelous sight. God he wished they would stay on him for as long as possible.

He took a couple of deep breaths and looked back at the tank, not even surprised that the q’arnit was looking at him with unmasked interest.

“Did you- uh, did you come?” he asked awkwardly. He was an attentive lover, ok? It was a first for him to have such seemingly one-sided sex.

**i don’t come from mating. i receive sustenance. and i received plenty today.**

He blushed, realising that he’s just fed the creature his come, and it apparently lived off it? And liked it?

**human come is certainly tastier than other races i’ve mated with before.**

**i might stick around.**

It looked at him in a way that left no room for interpretation as to whose come it would like to keep feeding off. it was here because of his _calling_ after all. He still had no idea what was up with that.

“So uh, do you need anything?”

**a bigger tank**

“That could be arranged…”

 

oOo

 

“Agents,” he began, as he looked at all his senior subordinates sitting around the conference table. He called the meeting first thing in the morning. “I have managed to make contact with the creature you’ve apprehended yesterday.”

Everyone looked at him with unmasked curiosity.

“It is sentient, and can communicate, but uh, apparently only with the first human to try doing so without an audience.” A small lie, but he couldn’t admit that it would only communicate with its intergalactic booty call.

“I have managed to establish,” he continued, trying to sound and look as professional as he could, “that it means no harm to our planet and is only here for some good fun.”

A few raised eyebrows, but it wasn’t as if it was the first alien to ever request that. He knew that best of all.

“Which is why I decided that since it can only communicate with me at this time, I will let it use the pool at my house for the time being. Any questions? No. Then you’re all dismissed.”

They were all looking at him shell-shocked but didn’t really find enough issues with the situation to address it, so they started picking up their papers and coffee cups and  scrambled out of the room.

He let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. It went better than expected.

Smiling, he left for his office as well. He couldn’t wait for the evening to come.

  



End file.
